


stop talking

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Dr Strange caused this, Jealousy, M/M, its accidental but also purposeful at the same time?, save yugyeom 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 7. to shut them up





	stop talking

**Author's Note:**

> context: i mean y'all saw the jackgyeom and markbum got2days right
> 
> @ op you owe inna your life for this for she was the one who gave me the scenario
> 
> mild spoilers for Dr. Strange

Yugyeom loves his family.

Both of them.

He loves his mother, his father and his brother, for supporting him and always being there for him.

He loves his hyungs, who are always uplifting each other and him, making each other into better people on the way.

He loves that his families get along so well and now that they’re spending a lot of time together, he gets to see them both now.

To be truthful, Yugyeom had been worried about how Euigyeom would react to his members. They were great, but they could be a little overwhelming sometimes. And his older brother was a gentle soul, even more so than Yugyeom.

The hyungs loved him. Even more than they loved Yugyeom. Maybe he’s a little jealous, but that's okay. Euigyeom’s not the one with them all year round. 

Seems like Jackson didn’t get the memo, for he is absolutely infatuated with the gentle giant’s even gentler giant of a brother and would spend, what would seem, every waking moment around Yugyeom gushing about him.

At first Yugyeom doesn’t mind. That’s his brother. His bandmate adores him. Has nothing bad to say about it. But then it starts grating on his nerves.

He tries to be an adult about it. He really does. But everyone who knows Yugyeom knows that deep down there’s a part of him that never really grew up. That bristles like a cat when the attention is being refocused elsewhere instead of it.

They’re watching a movie. Well, Yugyeom is. Jackson is talking. 

Yugyeom doesn’t mind. Jackson’s always got something on his mind and he can usually tune him out. But then his brain latches onto one word. 

Jackson’s talking about Euigyeom again. They’re barely ten minutes into this movie.

Yugyeom tries to shut him up. Not aggressively, just a vague elbow to the side. A mild pinch to his bicep. A distracted hand over his mouth. He gets a lick on his palm for that one.

So he settles down again, trying to focus. On the screen, scraggly Stephen Strange is being given the wifi password by the monk.

“Yugyeom-ah,” interrupts Jackson, changing positions, and nearly jostling the popcorn bowl off of his lap. “Let’s be serious, what if we really got a place with you, me, Mark hyung and Euigyeom? Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

Were it any other instance, Yugyeom would consider it absolutely delightful, but with the state of mind he’s in right now, he feels like Jackson asked him to step barefoot on hot asphalt.

And maybe Yugyeom’s a little out of control because he can’t hear the dialogue and he’s a little (a lot) irritated that almost half of the movie has gone and he has no idea what's going on and he’s angry that even when his brother is not here, he somehow _is_.

Not to forget this was supposed to be their private time together, just him and his beloved hyung. and he swings his head around, to yell (whine, he would never yell) at Jackson and maybe to shut up about _Euigyeom_ and he didn’t think Jackson would be so close because he smacks right into it.

Nose meets nose.

Mouth meets mouth.

The world stops for a moment.

The Ancient one is beating Stephen’s ass.

Tongues slip in.

Eyes lock.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> so how many of y'all here like dr strange? [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
